


I'm Home

by elenilote



Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Brotherhood, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, He tries so hard, Hero Worship, Lucas being unintelligible in multiple languages, we stan a multilingual boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: Minho visits Taemin at SuperM performance and Lucas catches sudden feelings
Relationships: Choi Minho & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Minho's single with the same name

Lucas loved being part of SuperM, he really did. Not only did he get more professional exposure than with NCT but he got to hang out with his hyung and the awesome sunbaenims from SHINee and EXO - his actual rolemodels. He'd learned so much in the year and a bit they'd been together, his singing had improved loads and Kai hyung was an awesome mentor when it came to his dancing. 

Today was a special performance for Taemin hyung, his SHINee members were all finally together and would be watching the show in the audience tonight. Lucas couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like, being away from your members for two whole years like that. He wouldn't have to go through that, thankfully - his WayV members were all exempt from the Korean military rules so they would not have to separate. Though Tayeong hyung would have to enlist, that worried Lucas a little - he would miss his friend and leader a lot.

"Lucas, I want to go through that dance break in the middle with you once more - I think we could do it tighter." Kai hyung was calling and Lucas was stirred from his thoughts. 

"OK hyung, be right there!" 

Kai hyung was a strict but fair teacher, they spent a lot of time together improving Lucas' dancing and lately just hanging out, which was really great. There were a lot of times when Lucas felt awkward - too clumsy and too tall, his Korean not good enough or his jokes too flat - but Kai hyung always made sure he was included and he never felt bad with hyung. And the practice was actually fun, he could keep up pretty well these days so after the serious bit, it became a game who could achieve the most ridiculous poses. 

"Ha, hyung getting old these days - can't keep up with me any more!" Lucas taunted as he managed a complicated twist-turn-and-split move faster than Kai and ducked out of the way as hyung made a grab for him. He wasn't quite fast enough and fell laughing into Kai as hyung caught him in a headlock. 

While the two of them were busy tussling in the corner, Lucas missed the commotion at the other side of the room. It was only when Kai got up and practically ran across the room laughing that he noticed something was going on. The SHINee sunbaenims had arrived at last. 

Lucas could see Taemin hyung talking animatedly with Ten and Kibum hyung entertaining Baekhyun hyung, Taeyong and Mark. Kai had reached Onew hyung and was hugging him tight while laughing and...oh gods, was that Minho hyung in the doorway? Of course Lucas had met him many times before, they were working for the same company after all and SHINee were known for actively fostering friendships with younger idols. But he'd been away for two years at military and Lucas had forgotten how handsome hyung really was. 

Of course, everyone in the business looked good - that's why they'd all been chosen after all - but there was a reason Minho hyung had the nickname 'Flaming Charisma', he had that in buckets. And well, army life had been good to hyung. He somehow stood up straighter and walked with even more confidence than before and well...if Lucas paid a little more attention than was appropriate to the way hyung's shirt clung to his torso or the way his pants hugged his butt then...who could blame him? 

Taeyong hyung was already there with Baekhyun hyung and Mark, laughing at something Kibum hyung was explaining - the group took up most of the space by the door so Lucas hung back, not wanting to intrude and make a nuisance of himself. 

"Lucas, come here - you've met Minho hyung, right? Come come, let's move away from these NOISY ONES - one can hardly hear oneself talk with the way they're going," Kai dodged a punch from Baekhyun as he passed by - taking Lucas by the arm and dragging him over to where Minho hyung was standing. 

Suddenly Lucas wasn't quite sure how his limbs worked and how to act normal - Minho hyung was handsome from across the room but up close he was devastating. He had little laugh lines around his eyes that somehow made him even more attractive - like he laughed lot and often and enjoyed life to the full. There were honest-to-god butterflies in Lucas' stomach, it would be just his luck that he'd embarrass himself in front of his crush. 

"Here, oh hang on - I'm just going to check on Taem and will back in a sec, you two keep each other company OK?" Kai as good as dumped Lucas in the corner with Minho - was he supposed to just...make small talk? Oh no, Lucas wasn't sure this was going to work - he was going to look like a fool for sure.

He'd altogether forgotten (if he ever knew in the first place, now Lucas wasn't sure) that Minho hyung spoke Chinese. 

"Lucas, so good to see you! I hear great things about you from your Taemin hyung - he tells me you're a really strong dancer these days and that you've been improving your singing too? That's really awesome, well done you. And I've been following your progress with your other members too - you seem to have found your place in the thick of things?" Minho hyung delivered in decent Mandarin and Lucas felt the butterflies intensify. 

"Um, yeah...thank you hyung, I try to do my best. Taemin hyung has been amazing and I really admire his work - it's an awesome privilege to work with him! And WayV are doing good too, thank you hyung for saying so - I will tell them, I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear that!" 

To his horror, Lucas found himself stumbling through his reply half in Mandarin and half in Korean - hyung must think he was an idiot! 

Minho hyung smiled and continued in Chinese as nothing had happened, "and I can see that you've grown taller since we last met, look at you now - soon you'll be taller than me!" hyung stepped up close and used his hand to measure how Lucas was almost the same height now, only a tiny fraction shorter now - two years earlier the difference had been a lot more. Up so close he could smell the cologne hyung was wearing, something sweet and spicy - maybe Chanel or Kenzo? - and it made his brain melt a bit and his heart beat faster. This was just so unfair, how was he supposed to cope when hyung was being so gorgeous.

He tried for a smile, hoping he didn't look totally deranged, "I think I've stopped growing now, I'm taller than everyone else in WayV and only Kai hyung is taller than me here. Hyung has been really amazing at training me, I had a lot of trouble when I came to SuperM cause I shot up like 5cm in a year and I was sort of all over the place. But hyung is even taller so he showed me how to practice the right way. And hyung, you speak really good Chinese - I didn't remember you were so fluent. It's really nice of you to do that, you didn't have to though - my Korean is good these days." 

Lucas nearly fell over in shock as Minho hyung gently nudged him with his shoulder, "hey, it's no trouble. Good practice for me too, I haven't spoken Chinese in a while so this is good. Oh I think you're needed - I can see Taemin corralling everyone else to go. Have a good performance tonight, we'll see you after the show - maybe we'll all head out to dinner together? But don't worry about that, let hyungs make the plans tonight. Have a good show Xuxi," and with a final squeeze on Lucas' shoulder Minho turned and left the room - leaving Lucas stunned and frozen in place. 

How...how did hyung know his nickname? OK it was a bit obvious if you spoke any Cantonese and knew his given name but still, Lucas had never heard that from anyone outside his own members. It felt...intimate, like they were actual friends instead of Minho hyung being just Taemin hyung's hyung (and didn't that just blow his mind, that Taemin sunbaenim was maknae in his own group!). Lucas was frankly feeling a little overwhelmed. Sure he'd had a crush or two on guys before and not like it was a secret that he'd kissed YangYang once when they'd all had too much to drink but he'd genuinely never felt quite like this. Of course it was impossible - not to mention inappropriate in so many ways - that hyung would ever even consider feeling anything for Lucas other than brotherly affection. But it didn't mean he couldn't daydream about it. 

"Oy, Lucas! Get your butt over here and stop mooning over Minho - we have a show to do and you don't want to be late." Taeyong called from across the room, clearly annoyed at Lucas. 

"I'm sorry, I just...yeah, I'm coming," Lucas scrambled to follow the others.

He caught up with Taeyong and Taemin hyung as quickly as he could and they all headed to wardrobe and makeup. 

"Taemin hyung, Minho hyung said that him and the others would come and see us after the show and we'd all go to dinner together, did I get that right?" Lucas ventured as he sat in the makeup chair next to Taemin hyung.

"Yes, that's right. But Kibum won't be joining us, he's got his own show to record later today so it will be Minho and Onew hyung with us. It will be good for you all to get to know each other, after all I will be spending more time with them from now on and I want you all to be friends. Did you have a good chat with Minho earlier? I know he was keen to practice his Chinese with you - it's been a while since we've had the opportunity to do that. Thank you for indulging him on that, I know it meant a lot to Minho."

 _Him? Indulging Minho hyung?_ Surely it was the other way around, Minho hyung was the one being generous with his time and effort for Lucas' sake - was so much more mature and experienced. But he was looking forward to dinner with him, a chance maybe to make a better impression. 

"I see I've been replaced, you only care for Minho hyung's advice now, eh? " Kai hyung teased from the other side of Taemin. 

"No, hyung! no, don't say it like that...I still like you best, OK?" Lucas shot back laughing. It was only a little bit of a lie - he did like Kai the best of all the hyungs, he was like a big brother to Lucas - but he liked Minho hyung in a completely different way. Not that the others needed to know that, nope - not at all. He would keep it quiet, he would never hear the end of it otherwise. 

Few days later Lucas was back home and lying on his bed, waiting for Sicheng to come out of the shower and have his own. He was honestly just randomly clicking around the internet on his phone, mainly switching between browsing through his Weibo feed and watching random YouTube videos about the games he was currently (not) playing. It was only because it showed up in his recommended videos list that he clicked on the link out of interest - it was one of those 'Why is SHINee the best at what they do?' ones. Honestly he'd seen a dozen of them by now and also, of course he supported SHINee - it was Taemin hyung's group after all! It was the usual stuff, clips from concerts over the years, some variety appearances etc - but this one had a special section devoted to Minho hyung. 

So Lucas found himself watching Minho hyung flirt with everyone, from his own members to the stage crew and audience alike. It definitely did no favours to Lucas' already overactive imagination, seeing Minho hyung shirtless and sweaty on stage like that. He felt a little bit dirty, like he was snooping into something he wasn't supposed to but the video was _right there_ for everyone to see! 

He nearly dropped his phone when Sicheng suddenly appeared next to him - he hadn't even heard his friend coming. 

"I see, now it all makes sense why you're suddenly so keen to hang out with Taemin hyung. You're hoping to 'accidentally' run into Minho hyung again, aren't you? That's so sneaky of you Xuxi, I never knew you had it in you," Sicheng teased, laughing while drying his hair. 

Lucas blushed, not that his friend was wrong of course - that was the exact reason why he'd been spending so much time with Taemin hyung and his people. He just hadn't expected to be called out on it. 

"Um...so. Can you like, not tell everyone please? It's embarrassing enough as it is, I really don't want Taemin hyung finding out or oh my god Minho hyung? I would die, honestly I would - please please don't tell I promise I'll...do your chores for a month or something?" Lucas wasn't above begging, he hated household chores but would totally do Sicheng's share if it meant being spared the embarrassment of his crush on Minho being aired.

"Hey, like you don't have to do anything - I wasn't going to tell anyone. It's totally fine to have a crush on someone, I was just teasing - it's actually really cute and Minho hyung is good looking so why wouldn't you have a crush on him? I'm sure many others do too. Come on Xuxi, trust me? We all have a crush on someone we shouldn't really - it's fine." Sicheng sat next to Lucas on the bed and as was his usual way, leaned in to hug him to reassure Lucas. Sicheng gave the best hugs. Maybe this would be OK, he didn't have to freak out completely. 

"OK OK, thanks Sicheng. I...I really appreciate that. Hey, could we maybe get some milkshakes when I get back? We haven't really hung out in a while and it would be nice," Lucas was going to make an effort to tone down his crush with hyung, spend some more time with his friends and not obsess quite so much about it. Not like his crush would ever be anything else and it was getting a bit distracting, and if he kept it up then Taemin hyung was surely to notice and that would just be embarrassing. So he was going to be a grown up about it and...not be so hung up on it. 

But he quietly bookmarked the video for another viewing later, there was not harm in just looking was there? 

**Author's Note:**

> Xuxi is Lucas' nickname within WayV  
> Sicheng is of course WinWin  
> And I know it's confusing how there are so many hyungs in Lucas' life but watch him navigate his way with them all in one place is honestly hilarious. Taeyong is his first hyung of course, being the leader of NCT.  
> And Lucas' first language is Cantonese, English second and Mandarin third and it's well-known that he frequently struggles in all three and it's super adorable.


End file.
